Weird weird dream
by Dramatica666
Summary: I saw this weird and senseless dream a few nights ago.rnVery weird. It's some sort of a party and everyone, yes, everyone seems to talk about Isengard. Okay, almost everyone.


**Disclaimer**: J.R.R. Tolkien owns every character expect me and Johanna.

Tolkien also owns Isengard, Middle Earth and Mordor.

**Notes:** Okay, so this is really senseless and weird, to say at least…My dreams are always like this; very messed up.

But I thought I'd try write it down…But I still don't get some parts myself!

Anyway, my own thoughts are _italisized_( -like that).

* * *

It was this weird castle-like place that was supposed to be our house but it looked nothing like it, it was more of some kind of wall.

There were tables and there were chairs and food and stuff…It was like some sort of party, but still, not really. It was just the place that was so party-ish (I know it's not a word).

There were some random boring people and then there were some characters from LOTR. Yeah, and me and my friend Johanna were there too.

Suddenly Saruman came in from the door, and put this map of Middle Earth to hang from the wall.

There was a small circle and the text "Isengard" written next to it in the middle of Mordor, obviously written by Saruman just a moment ago (with a red drawing ink).

"Here is Isengard.", he said, pointing the place with a pointer..

_No it's not._

No one seemed to be listening, and everyone was focused on other things.

So he got mad, and shouted;

"HERE IS ISENGARD!"

_Isengard is not in Mordor._

But still no one listened, and Saruman started stomping and repeating the sentence, but finally gave up, broke the pointer, but left the map hanging there.

Suddenly I realized that Johanna was gone. NO! She must be in my secret room!

_Secret room? What? I don't own any kind of a "secret room"!_

So I rushed to my secret room, where I found her. She was just in the doorstep and I was mad.

"No! Don't go there!" I shouted, but she didn't react; she just stepped into the room.

"Wow, I didn't know there's a place like this! I can't believe you've painted this all!" She said.

Okay…The place was weird (as in usual). The walls were painted green and they looked like grassy hills, or something. And there was a small castle thingy in the middle of the room. And what's that place supposed to be?

I tried to pull Johanna out, but I was too weak, and she just started running there madly.

How weird, again.

I gave up, and went back to the hall.

Suddenly Gollum started telling some odd tale to Denethor and Aragorn;

"We went to Isssengard to claim that we're the king then ssstupid Legolas said that we has to push this button and then it will work, but when we pushed it some weird blue grain started falling from the sky and the elvesss blamed us because we had ruined their good land with that blue stuff. But it was Legolas, wasn't it, precious? And in the middle way here we got killed by them!"

"That will be a good bedtime story to tell my sons.", Denethor said.

Aragorn didn't say anything.

_What? Firstly, he's not any kind of a king, and if he died there, how can he be here and alive? Some kind of a zombie then? And what were those elves doing in Isengard, anyway? And a bedtime story for Boromir and Faramir? Odd…_

Then I saw Bilbo and Sam, and Denethor went to them. They all were obviously drunk.

"You know, half of the hobbits will sometime find their feet in the trash can.", Sam said, like it was some kind of fact.

Bilbo nodded like he knew what Sam was talking about.

"Surely I've already found mine there once.", he said.

"Sometimes I do too…So it's not just a hobbit thing!" Denethor said, and they all started laughing.

"Hahahaa, you're the best!" Said Merry, who had been standing behind them.

"Once I nearly lost them in there, but then I finally found them, but it was hard to get them back!", he said.

_I don't get that. What's that whole thing with their feet in the trash can, it just simply makes no sense!_

Then Bilbo walked to Gandalf, who had a conversation with Èowyn.

"Have you ever been to Isengard?" Gandalf asked.

"Sure I have, it's a wonderful place, isn't it?" Èowyn replied.

"Oh, how I wish to go back there once more…" Gandalf said.

"But didn't everything get destroyed after that blue grain stuff rained? I mean, what Legolas and Gollum did.", Bilbo said.

"That's a shame, I'm gonna miss that place!" Éowyn said.

"Times change…", Bilbo said.

_Why is everyone so keen on Isengard? Everyone here seems to talk about it! _

Suddenly the TV (yes, there was one) turned on and I saw that it was Gimli who had done that.

Then, there was this horribly loud bass sound that sounded like some sort of a earthquake, but it came from the TV and suddenly there was a giant face of Gimli in the screen and the real Gimli shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and everyone started laughing.

"Maybe you should go for a vacation.", Saruman said.

Gimli sighed and then he went to talk to Johanna about something.

And then it ended.

**THE END.  
**


End file.
